Nakata Kenta
Nakata Kenta (中田 健太) (Dub Name: Ken Nakata) is a recurring support character in Inazuma Eleven. He's a first year student from Mikage Sennou and the younger brother of Hidetoshi Nakata. In the second season he will join Raimon in their battle against Aliea Academy. While in the third season he will join Orpheus in the FFI. Profile |-|Inazuma Eleven= "This young boy is aspiring to be a detective in the future, so watch out." |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= "A skilled Forward that lends Raimon a hand in bringing down Aliea Academy for good." |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= "The younger brother of Hidetoshi Nakata, his deduction skills help him solve many cases." Background Kenta was born in Fukuoka where he became childhood friends with Tachimukai Yuuki. He comes from a soccer-oriented family with every family member having a history with soccer and are also big fans of said sport. Kenta on the other hand is not interested in soccer. Instead he changed to crime and mystery, which inspired him to become a detective when he's older much to his family's protests seeing as it's a dangerous profession. But Kenta didn't care and continues being marveled by it. His family eventually gave up, understanding it was no use in trying to persuade him and supported him anyway they could. And by having Tachimukai as a friend, Kenta warmed up to soccer a little bit and even played it on occasions whenever he felt like it. At a later point in time his dad got a job transfer and thus he moved from Fukuoka to Tokyo where he will eventually attend Mikage Sennou. Appearance Kenta has tanned skin with brown hair tied in a low ponytail and dark brown eyes. His casual attire that he often wears is comprised of a yellow collared t-shirt under a royal blue sweatshirt with rolled up sleeves, grey trousers and light blue trainers. While attending Mikage Sennou he wears the standard school uniform. Personality An honest and kind person who’s deduction skills help him solve a lot of problems. He hates those who lie to him and takes justice seriously, yet on the other hand he is more than willing to help out anyone in anyways he could. Additionally he is well-mannered and respectful of his peers as well as being highly loyal to his friends and family. Plot TBA Game Appearance Stats Inazuma Eleven At Lvl. 99 *'GP:' 160 *'TP:' 153 *'Kick:' 86 *'Body:' 71 *'Control:' 77 *'Guard:' 58 *'Speed:' 50 *'Stamina:' 74 *'Guts:' 69 Inazuma Eleven 2 At Lvl. 99 *'GP:' 160 *'TP:' 157 *'Kick:' 89 *'Body:' 71 *'Control:' 77 *'Guard:' 59 *'Speed:' 52 *'Stamina:' 75 *'Guts:' 70 Inazuma Eleven 3 At Lvl. 99 *'GP:' 154 *'TP:' 146 *'Kick:' 77 *'Body:' 69 *'Control:' 73 *'Guard:' 60 *'Speed:' 48 *'Stamina:' 71 *'Guts:' 66 Hissatsu Anime Only TBA Inazuma Eleven *'SH Lightning Blitz' Relationships *Nakata Haruki (Father) *Nakata Yoko (Mother) *Hidetoshi Nakata (Older brother) *Tachimukai Yuuki (Childhood friend) Quotes *"To be honest, I'm not that interested in soccer like you guys. I just play it whenever I want to." - To Wakamiya Tsubaki *"Endou Mamoru. He really is something, isn't he? Heck, I can barely read him even if I tried." - To Sugimori Takeshi *"Yuuki, is that you?" - To Tachimukai Yuuki *"Wow, being on Raimon feels different. Like really different." Trivia *He highly respects Mikage Sennou's soccer club and addresses everyone as senpai including it's captain, Sugimori Takeshi. *Reasons for him joining Raimon and Orpheus are currently unknown at this point but they will be revealed eventually as the story progresses. *Since he is good friends with Tachimukai, they address each other on a first name basis. Signature This fanmade character is created by yours truly so please don't take the character without asking permission first! Category:MakiZanaX13Category:Fan ArtCategory:Inazuma ElevenCategory:Fanmade CharacterCategory:Supporting CharacterCategory:MaleCategory:1st YearCategory:ForwardCategory:Wind ElementCategory:Raimon